Reborn Mews
by NiNja Huggin
Summary: There's new aliens. And the mews are too weak to do this without, so Ryou has created 4 more mews. Rated T in case.
1. Prolouge

_Omigosh! It's actually the prolouge to my firstever fanfiction!! You may gasp now. Anyways...I really hope you'll like it. I know the prolouge is short. I promise the chapters will be much longer, hopefully. It's based on the anime, so please manga fans, bear with me here. I'm going to include Berry in this, so manga fans will be happy.  
_**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR WILL EVER OWN IT. Thank you. Now onward cows!!**

Prologue

At Mew Café

Fingers were typing furiously at a keyboard. The head turned up to look at the giant screen. There were 4 pictures of different girls, the main one having mangled grayish hair and dark blue, trusting eyes.

Another body was moving in the back of the room, having DNA samples in the hands. "Ryou, I have the DNA's ready. It's almost time," The man said to the other man named Ryou.

He just nodded and proceeded with typing away. Clatter and laughter was carried down into the room. Just then, he stopped, looked up at the screen once again. Ryou nodded, "Keiichiro, Project Mew Reborn is a go."

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1

Earthquake

Yumi's POV

"Class! We have a new student here today, please quiet down," The teacher said. I turned the doorknob with a quiet **click. "**Class, I would like to introduce Ichi Yumi," The teacher spoke loudly but quickly. I quickly smooth down my grayish hair, a habit of mine when I'm nervous. My dark blue flickered uncertainly around the room. "Hi…I'm Yumi Ichi, I've moved from Osaka to join you guys in this classroom. I would like to be friends with everyone, so please treat me nicely," I said, and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

The teacher pointed to a seat next to a red-hair girl. "Ichigo Momoiya! Please raise your hand for Yumi!!" She shouted at the girl. The Ichigo girl, who had sleeping, woke up with a burst of numbers tumbling out her mouth. The teacher sent a meaningful glare to Ichigo. She stretched like a cat and kept her hand raised. I gracefully walked down the aisle to the seat next to her. "I'm Ichigo! I can show you around the school! Maybe, if you like of course, you can come to the café I work at!" She said all in one breathe.

I stared wide-eye at her and nodded. Then the teacher started talking about punctuation and whatnot, I started daydreaming. Well, I have a big secret no one knows and I guess I should confront to myself.

_ I can see the future._

So when I mean daydreaming, I mean skimming through the future of others. It's quite entertaining. I have to enter one's soul to see their future, their souls are hidden throughout their body, but one's future soul is hidden behind the heart. Only, chosen ones get to see the souls, these people called Elders who have lived since forever pick these certain people, I guess I was one. But, I have a big job along with it. If others are making the wrong choice, that will change their life, wither it be good or bad, I have to change their minds. The thing is I can't see my future, which basically sucks.

Right now, I was skimming Ichigo's future. Apparently, she was going to marry this guy with pointy ears who floats and have 3 kids, I was kind of freaked out by the floating dude. But there was a different thing with her future soul, there was two. It was like a cat like soul mixed with human.

I jumped into it, skimming this stranger's soul future. It was a pink hair girl with cat ears and a tail. She was fighting that dude that Ichigo was to marry one day. _Could that…possibly…be Ichigo?_ I heard my name, and snapped out of the future and into the present.

"Yumi! Yumi! Wake up! Class is over," Ichigo pushed me gently, snapping me out of my so-called 'daydreaming'. I looked up at her, wondering what that other soul could be.

I was walking, I had declined to Ichigo but promising to go tomorrow. I wanted to know about that soul, and only knew one person who could help me. I started the long trek through the park to the place I call home now.

I was by a pink café where I saw Ichigo race in, wondering why she didn't leave earlier. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. I dropped to the ground covering my head. _And this what I get for not seeing my future?_

I blacked out, but it didn't feel like I was sleeping. Then, I appeared floating with a beautiful bird in front of me. I took a step ahead, wanting to touch its feathers. It started running toward me, taking flight, its black tipped wings long. It gracefully went into me, but it felt…almost relaxing and good.

I woke up with a start, on the ground where I blacked out. _What was that just now?_ Blue eyes looked curiously at me, with sadness and such knowledge that it had inside it. I jumped up backing away almost right away from the person.

I took one last look, a very handsome young man, probably 17 or so with blonde hair that whipped from the wind. I turned on my heel and raced home, as I reached home, opening the door to no one. I sighed, thinking that my large brother Miki won't be home until later. I had other things to think about...

I dropped off my school bag and switched to more comfortable clothes. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"**Hello?**" A muffled voice came from the other line. "Hi Rina, could you come over? I have some questions," I said. Another muffled yes came from across the line and it went dead. This will be fun, just I hope nothing will blow up this time…

* * *

_Hi people of the world! I've edited the chapter so I'm reposting it. If there's any mistakes please tell me, I'm going to keep trying until I get it perfect! I went into more explantion about how she can see the future, so I help that helps. Her profile is on my profile (o.o...that makes weird sense). So again, please tell me if I have any mistakes, I will correct them. _

_-LND_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1  
Earthquake Part 2  
Amanda's POV

_ Bounce, bounce, bounce…_My breathing was coming out harder as I dribbled a basketball down the court and back up, my bright pink eyes by habit searching for people to pass to even if just me. _5 more minutes…_

A whistle pierced the air, making me stumble a bit, my pale orange hair getting in my face. "Yes Coach?" I asked, gulping down air. I started thinking about how my coach back in America let me push myself to the limit, while this one thinks that pushing me is a big no-no.

She pointed toward the locker rooms, knowing that I speak Japanese but its Universal ball language. I trudged toward the lockers, getting showered and put on fresh clothes. I pushed through the metal doors of the gym of my school. And started towards one of my favorite places.

I, Amanda Grimes come from America; I used to be a foster child until these nice Japanese people adopted me. We lived there for a few years, and then decided to move here 2 years ago. I'm pretty popular, I guess. I'm nice though. But don't mess with me, I can fight and give a good hard punch if I need to, I lived on the streets for awhile if you're wondering.

I made my way across the street to the park, my favorite place. I had a special tree 3 down from the fountain which was located a bit a ways from a famous café.

_1, 2, and 3…_ I counted the trees, having done many times before. I came to my final stop. I looked up at 15 foot tree, and proceed to climb it.

The bark was scratchy, but there was one spot, that so smooth you didn't want leave. As I got to the top I looked around, the pink café was the famous one I was talking about. It only opened probably about 5 or 6 months ago but it was popular. I heard the cakes were good, but no way was I going in a pink girly café.

I made myself comfortable, enjoying the view to the fullest. Want to know a secret? Know anything about Tokyo Mew Mew that are suppose to be the saving the world? I saw Ichigo Momoiya transform into the first mew, Mew Ichigo. Cool, right? I can expose their secret if I want to. But, I don't cause, it's cool to watch them fight. Plus, they are trying to save the world from something.

All of suddenly, there was an earthquake. The tree started shaking; I was going to fall off. I let go of the branch, not a very good idea, but it was safer on the ground. I curled up into a ball, falling, hitting the several branches that I had just climbed up.

As soon I hit the hard ground, I blacked out. But it felt different then I would think it would. I was soon dreaming…

I was floating; in front of me was a grand tiger. I smiled, noticing how many things we probably have in common. I had the sudden urge to pet it, so I stepped forward, somehow calm in front of this dangerous animal. In return, the tiger stepped forward toward me.

Its stride became faster, the tiger was running now, I was still calm though, if it was in real life, I would probably be screaming. The tiger was a foot away from me, and crashed into me. I floated up dazed, still calm but more relaxed now.

I woke up, my eyelids opening lazily. No one was around. I looked up at the sky only to see it was getting dark…GETTING DARK!? I pushed myself off the ground, taking notice of how many scratches and bruises from falling off the tree.

I raced out the wonderful park back onto the streets. I started my long run to my house, finally reaching it by dark. I was going to get yelled at, I knew it.

I turned the door knob and much to my dismay I saw my parents standing there- waiting for _me._ This will be a long night…

* * *

_I finished! I finished! After...what? 3 weeks? Sorry for the super long delay. It was done a long time ago but I had to put the last few finishing touches. Please read and review! I know it may not be the best grammar wise. I already got a grilling from that. So...um...yeah. I hope you liked it. Yeah...so bye bye!  
-LD_


End file.
